Time in Between
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: A deeper look at the relationship and connection between Joey and Mai. Follows Duelist Kingdom, Legendary Heroes, Battle City, Waking the Dragons, Grand Championship, Dawn of the Duel, and Aftermath. Better than summary lets on!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll. Going to try and switch gears and do a YuGiOh fic because I've just finished rewatching it. Just for clarification in case it gets a bit confusing. This will mostly follow the anime series and focus on Joey and Mai's relationship in expansion of some scenes. There may be certain parts that deviate from the anime, but nothing extreme. Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Summary: A deeper look at the relationship and connection between Joey and Mai. Follows Duelist Kingdom, Legendary Heroes, Battle City, Waking the Dragons, Grand Championship, Dawn of the Duel, and Aftermath.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or these characters.**

 **Rated: M: Sex and sexual situations, some language.**

 **Song Recommendations: Real Feels by RITUAL and Denzel Curry**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: DUELIST KINGDOM**

The first time he saw her was on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. She had approached them with all her confidence and demeaning personality. But when he turned and laid eyes on her, he was just mystified. Initially, he was drawn in by her beauty, but her aura, her confidence, even her bluntness attracted him.

When they first dueled, she got in his head. Her perfume trick had confused him at first. Once he figured it out, he felt like he had just proven himself to her. However, Mai, the loner she is, just isolated herself. Duel after duel passed and she still couldn't get Joey off her mind. She tired enlisting the help of Rex Raptor to shut down Joey and hopefully her thoughts about him too. However, that failed during their duel, and she found herself secretly excited to see what his next move was. She decided after that to just stop ignoring Joey and his friends and to just hang around and see where things take her. They were like a small family. Sitting around the fire with them made her feel happy and give her a sense of warmth. Surprisingly, the food came out better than expected (due to Joey's unusual cooking sense). Then came her duel with Panik. She never liked anyone fighting her battles for her, but to have people to rely on when things get tough was a new feeling, a good one. He knew just how to get to her. Just how to appeal to her stubbornness to get her to take back her star chips. She wandered off on her own (as she normally does), about 30 minutes of setting up camp near a river, Joey found her. They spent the night just talking, but when he looked at her, it was so intense. She made the first move. He had put his arm around her to comfort her on the duel against Panik. She lifted her head and kissed him. It was simple at first, he was no inexperienced kid at sixteen, surprisingly, but then another kiss followed, then another, and another. Soon he was nipping at her lower lip, and she was straddling him, trying to get off his green jacket. Piece by piece their clothes were removed until they were naked in the middle of the forest with only the blanket she had wrapped around both of them. He stopped kissing her to look in her eyes, she nodded back at him giving him the permission he was looking for. When he first entered her, it was slow unrhymic thursts. Soon however, they found their our pace and moved together in sync.

"Faster." Was the single word she had moaned into his ear, pushing him over the edge. He came first, with her following moments after. They didn't speak a word to each other after they had finished. They simply redressed and smiled at each other, going their separate ways. That was the first night they were together

After that they hadn't seen each other until Tea battled her. He had found new respect for Mai. It warmed his heart to see her help out Yugi by accepting Tea's challenge, even more so when she forfeited the duel. They all made it to the castle together, getting their room assignments and got settled in before dinner. Later on he saw her again at the big feast Pegasus had set up once they all got in the castle. They sat across from each other, but halfway through the meal, Joey noticed a piece of paper slipped into his jacket pocket, a note from Mai.

' _Meet me in my room at 12pm.'_ Is what it read along with her room number.

After reading it, Joey smiled slightly and discretely nodded at her. They both finished their meals, stealing glances at each other the whole time. As he made his way to the room with the only the moonlight illuminating the hall, he tried to be as discreet as possible, but that's not what he was known for. Somehow he made it to her room without drawing attention to himself. She had left her door unlocked, and as soon as he entered, she had him pinned against the door. She ran her hands through his hair and then kissed him. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer while pushing herself against him. His arms wrapped around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Their clothes fell to the floor as they made their way to the bed. She pushed him down before climbing over him, Joey buried his face into her neck kissing, licking, and sucking whatever skin he could find. Mai groaned and soon her found herself pushed onto her back with Joey peppering kisses down her collarbone to her stomach. He made his way back up to her before pausing and holding her gaze. She moved her hand to caress his cheek, and then he moved down to her lips again as they moved together. This time was similar to the first, they enjoyed each others' bodies, fucking away all the stress and pain they had experienced. It was rough and hard, but it was what they both needed. Afterwards they laid together damp from the sweat, tangled in the sheets and each other, just enjoying the presence of being together. Joey waited until Mai fell asleep, before he planted a kiss on her head and untangled himself from her. Once he got his clothes back on, he quietly slipped out of her room and made his way back to his own. Once back he easily slipped into sleep, feeling content for the first time.

To say he was excited for the next day was an understatement. He was ready to win the prize money to save his sister's eyesight. Yugi's duel with Mai was a showdown of true talent and skill. He was happy his best friend won the duel, but a part of him was scared now. Mai is out of the tournament, so where does this leave them? Next was his duel with Bandit Keith. The feeling of his heart dropping when he reached into his jacket pocket and didn't feel his entry card was indescribable. He felt like a black hole had sucked up his heart. He collapsed after three minutes of looking. This was it, his sister was going to lose her sight, and he never even got a real chance to fight for it. Mai's voice shocked him out of his thoughts. When he opened her handkerchief, his heart swelled. He had asked her if they were friends now unsure of how to define their relationship, but he had very little time to make it back before she gave him an answer. The rest of the Duelist Kingdom went by in a surreal fashion. He had placed second, but it wasn't enough for the prize money. Without Yugi's kind heart, his sister would have never seen again. He missed Mai, but he was ready to get back to his sister, who needed his help with her recovery and his friends. Not that it mattered, he knew this was not the last he had seen of Mai Valentine.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'll be working on the next one as soon as I can. Please leave a review and let me know if there is anything I missed or anything else you guys would like to see. No flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated though! I'll try to respond to all the reviews.**

 **Thanks,**

 **DestinyKeyblader28**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Just a fair warning, the rest of the sex scenes might be a bit more explicit and have more detail, not drastically though. More dialogue in this chapter and probably in the rest too. I tried to stay as true to character as I could.**

 **Summary: Summary: A deeper look at the relationship and connection between Joey and Mai. Follows Duelist Kingdom, Legendary Heroes, Battle City, Waking the Dragons, Grand Championship, Dawn of the Duel, and Aftermath.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or these characters.**

 **Rated: M: Sex and sexual situations, some language.**

 **Song Recommendations: Passionfruit by Drake**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: LEGENDARY HEROES**

When Mokuba had told him the situation, he immediately snorted. Kaiba, of course that guy would be coming up with some sorta gaming revolution. Even though he wasn't a huge fan of the guy, he understood Mokuba's distress. His eagerness to help stemmed from his own concerns of his sister, his sibling. The whole process seemed a bit surreal to him, virtual reality. He'd rather be in the present and in the real world, no matter how much he liked video games. The riddles in the game made his head hurt, but Joey Wheeler never backs down from a challenge. They were stuck, they needed this dumb chicken card in order to pass through the desert to find Kaiba. Luckily, the card seemed to be the prize for winning against the champion in a competition. Joey decided to take the lead on this one because Yugi already had enough pressure on his shoulders, and he figured he could take on this virtual champ no problem. When he saw her, she was being carried out on a throne.

'Hmph, high maintenance much?' he thought as she was set on the playing field. Her cards seemed familiar, he knew about Harpies from Mai. But it was her attitude and her confidence that helped him make the connection. Only one person could make him feel this way, he was one hundred percent certain it was her.

Thanks to Mai, they ended up with the card without having to drop anyone's lifepoints down to zero. Her decision to join them, definitely put more pep in his step. He felt the need to show her how much her had learned since Duelist Kingdom. He took on the sandstorm monster, part in hopes of showing his stuff, part in need to get through to save Kaiba. They made their way to the maze where they soon discovered the princess who looked identical to Mokuba. But he couldn't get her off his mind, it wasn't real, but she was luring him in again. Their outfit change didn't help his confidence much. He felt stupid walking around wearing a bath rug while Yugi, Mai and Mokuba got armor. But his whining of his outfit didn't matter as the castle was attacked. They captured the princess who was Mokuba in disguise, and the urgency to save both Kaiba brothers was immediate. With Yugi's help they managed to get the flying machine going with his Time Wizard. On their way to the Castle of Dark Illusions, they came across numerous other monsters. When they finally made it, Mai had jumped on him, hugging him. It was just another step in her direction.

They had made it, they prevented the dragon from being resurrected and beat the game, but the suits had other games in mind. They tried to stop them, but failed in the end. Kaiba and Yugi came through and beat the Big 5. Together they were reunited with everyone. Yugi, Joey, Mokuba woke up in their pods with Tea and Tristan barely holding off the hired hands at their door. Mokuba scared them away with promises that Kaiba was going to deal with them later. Mai then stepped out from the next room over. He didn't realize that she must have been in town to test out these virtual reality pods. The six of them walked out together with Mokuba and Tristan going their separate ways. Yugi decided to walk Tea back to her house, while Joey said he would be heading back to his own place. After a few minutes, it was only Mai and him.

"So Mai, are you staying some place in town?" Joey asked shuffling his feet along as they stood there.

"Yeah I got a hotel yesterday. Its not too far away from here." She had ended her sentence up in the air for both of them.

"If that's the case, I'll walk you over if you don't mind." He replied trying to cover up his blush. Truth be told, he hadn't been able to get her off his mind since Duelist Kingdom.

"Never took you for a gentleman, Joseph." She responded smirking causing him to blush harder.

"Looks like there's still more for you to learn about me then." He muttered which made her snicker at his remark. She nodded in the direction of her hotel and they walked over. They talked about her journey to duel monsters. How she discovered the game while working as a card dealer on a cruise ship and her development into a tournament champion. She asked about his sister, about her surgery and how it was going. He talked about it enthusiastically the rest of the walk back to her hotel. When they reached, he paused and smiled at her.

"This is it." Mai said simply

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you next time." Joey said. They both halted for a few seconds, unwilling to leave each other.

"You know Joey, its getting awfully late, and I couldn't just let you walk back to your place at this time. It wouldn't be safe. Why don't you just stay here tonight. I'm checking out tomorrow around 11am." She said not looking at him at first, but then peaked over to assess his reaction. He was shocked, but in a good way.

"Yeah you're right. It's a little late for me to walk back by myself." He said getting closer to her. She nodded in response, both making their way into the hotel. She had a first floor room, next to the pool area (because its Mai who lives for the finer things). Moments of getting into her room, she moved on him, making the first move. Joey responded just as enthusiastically, removing her jacket before pulling off his jacket and shirt. They moved over to the bed as she traced the faint lines of small muscles he had, and pulling him back down for a heated kiss. Joey wasn't heavy with muscle, but had small beginnings of some. He was so young, he would grow into his body. Mai shook the thought off her mind. How old was this kid again? She was 24, he had to be at least 16.

"Joey?" She panted as he was working on her corset top and began to focus his kisses on her neck. The sudden noise had drawn his attention.

"How…how old are you?" She asked almost afraid of the answer. The look her gave her was confused at first, before realization dawned on his face. He smirked and moved over to her neck planting kisses and sucking his way up to her ear.

"I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen if it matters that much." He whispered heavily in her ear. Okay sixteen, she could live with that. Mai didn't know what it was about this kid, but she felt connected to him. Like he was her lightning rod, something that kept her grounded and gave her a reality check when she needed it. She closed her eyes allowing herself to slip into the pleasure he was giving her when he moved his hand into her skirt, rubbing against her clit with is fingers. His sudden stop, caused her to jerk out of her daze.

"And what about you Mai? Shouldn't I know how old you are too?" He asked giving her a toothy grin. She huffed feeling annoyed at him stopping what they were doing for a question like that. She smirked to herself, pushing him on his back, climbing over him, grinding down on his arousal. He groaned in response dropping his head back against the bed.

"Don't you know its rude to ask a lady what her age is?" She responded pulling her skirt off and getting his pants off as well. Joey dropped the question for now, too engrossed in what was happening. He moved his hands down to cup her bottom slightly tugging at the lacy underwear she was wearing. Within minutes, she was naked with him still wearing his boxers. He moved back on top of her, planting kisses along her collar bone, moving down to her breasts and stomach. His hands roamed her sides and cupped her breasts as he kissed her hipbones and dove into her wet sex. Mai arched her back in response and grabbed his hand with one of her hands while the other was tangled in his hair. He smiled through her. He loved this, loved the reaction he could elicit out of her. He sucked, licked, and swirled his tongue around her, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could. He could make out a faint stop through her moans. Knowing his cue, Joey stopped and moved back up to give her a sloppy kiss. She reached down between them pumping his already hard member. He sighed in content and moaned when she went down on him sucking and rolling her tongue along his girth. She released him after enough teasing climbing over him again, sinking down on his length. The both moaned at the feeling and rocked their hips together in a slow motion. They had done this a few times before, but this time was different. As she moved on top of him they both felt that spark, a strong connection build between them. They didn't rush through it like the first few times; it was slow and sensuous. The passion brought tears to Mai's eyes, while Joey's glazed over. Joey sat up with Mai still riding him in his lap, she threw her arms over his shoulders in response; together the two of them held each other's gaze as they approached their climax together.

"Joey…" Mai whispered still looking straight at him, her mouth forming an "o" as she was so close.

"Mai, yes." He moaned in response moving his hips harder against her. This time, they both came together. Panting at the passion and emotion in their session. There was no rush to return to others and hide. It was just the two of them, for tonight, with no other concerns. After they cleaned up, they sat in bed just talking. About nothing in particular, just lazy conversation as they both sat in bliss of the night's events.

"Twenty-four." Mai said simply. Causing Joey to give her that confused look again.

"I'm twenty-four years old." She finished. Joey pondered for a second then nodded and smiled at her making a bad joke about how she's attached to a stud like him. Her reply was a kick off the bed. Eventually, she allowed him back on and they both nodded off to bed wrapped in each other.

The next morning, they didn't speak much; it was a comfortable silence. They both changed back into their clothes after quick separate showers (due to the fact they were pressed for time) and met at the outside of the hotel. Mai offered to drop Joey back off at his place, but he declined kindly, stating he felt like he needed to walk home because he would never get out of the car. Mai snorted at his cheesiness, but smiled to herself as she drove off. Their arrangement was comfortable for both of them. Joey watched her car retreat down the horizon of the street. He smiled thinking about last night and made his way back to his house.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I found this one easier to write than the last one, now that I got a decent idea of where I want to go with this fic. Please review! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **DestinyKeyblader28**


End file.
